


Automation

by InfernoFoxxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Explicit Language, Female Protagonist, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFoxxx/pseuds/InfernoFoxxx
Summary: Growing up in a dystopian society controlled by a company named Anthium, a girl finds out about the mixed blessings that she lives in. But one encounter that changed her life, leaves her on the run, fighting for her life against an all knowing company. While meeting new people, and learning about the place she has lived in all her life, she realizes that everything is not as they seem on the surface.





	1. A Normal School's Day

The flame flickered, licking her cigarette as she took a deep breath. A long, boring first half of her day then another day of eating in the bathroom stalls. Stepping outside for some air, her gaze drifted to the horizon, cut into pieces by the jagged edges of the skyscrapers. They looked like thousands of multicolored fingers extruding from the ground, a prison for all who live there.

Exhaling, still fixated on the timeless sky, a few droplets of water began to bead on her head. A soft patter, as if the sky was crying. Water soaked into her bright red hair, turning it into a knotted mess, but she didn't seem to care. With her mind chasing the clouds, she remembered a video she saw on an antique analog TV while walking through the market: two kids frolicking through fields of lavenders on a rainy day. But nobody has seen fields like that since the war.

She pulled her arm out of her pocket, revealing her wrist pad, only to witness pellets of water land on the screen. Water on the old tech caused the GUI to glitch out for a second, bringing up the news of all things. She lets out a sigh and looks at it for the first time in about two months, reading the title of the article: “Anthium Corporation loses another member of their staff in an accident." “ _Another dead employee huh? Why don't these dreary days ever seem to end?”_ she thought as she spaced out towards the sky again, furrowing her brow.

A bell rang, singing that horrible sound again in her ears, but as it ended, she didn't move an inch. Her eyes reached out to the skyscrapers, trying to pull herself towards them. The bell stopped chiming, leaving only the soothing sound of the pattering of rain. She jumped as she heard a familiar, but disruptive voice, a voice that can only be described as purely obnoxious.

“Miss Ananova, I believe you heard the fifth period bell, did you not?” She looked over her shoulder to see the guidance counselor’s hazel eyes fixated on Raven. In reply, a puff of smoke is swept away from her nose, a delivery for her counselor.

 Waving her hand front of her face in disgust, she snarled, “I will not have you be tardy again, let alone _smoking_ on school grounds!”

“Ah, fuck.” Raven said under her breath, dropping her cigarette and stamping on it. “Yes ma’am.”

It was a cooler day, a high of only 8 degrees Celsius. All of her classmates brought in their coats with integrated thermal regulation. But not her. Every day she walks to school with a tee-shirt and some tight pants, that is, if she went at all. Slowly rolling her head back towards the lights with exhausted eyes, she made no effort to move with water streaming down her face. The smell of the rain mixed with all of the synthetic plants, it was a weird smell, but one that everyone was used to.

“Miss Ananova, stop that this instant. We don’t have all day! Get a move on before I call your parents... And while you’re at it--” She held out her abnormally large hand. With a roll of her eyes, Raven pulled out the pack.

Stepping up close, their shoulders almost touching, Raven growled, “Happy now, Miss Arvel?”

Raven took one last peek at the sobbing sky. Grey enveloped the skyscrapers, their neon lights and advertisements welcoming her with their warm, bright touch. It would be so easy to follow them. She could get away from it all; the school, Ms. Arvel, the rules, the eyes of Anthium. But, she shoved her hands into her pockets and strolled on to her next class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Because of the war that happened 39 years ago, or as you all know it as, the War of 2031, casualties were at an all-time high. Now, what company created the first automaton that was efficient in medical studies and helped military units survive the bloody war?”

Raven tapped her fingers on the desk, staring at the empty screen, where notes should be. History class was her least favorite subject. Learning about the past made no sense to her, a girl only living in the present. The room was drenched in a bright white light, erasing any shadows. As a school under Anthium diction, even the desks were of the highest standard. Having things that can teach courses by plugging a cord into their head, programming software, even a holographic modular configurator.

“Teach, why are you even asking this? We all know this right? I mean they basically monopolized our country. You can’t walk three feet without seeing one of those damn things.” Raven stated in disgust as her cheek rested on her fist. Everyone in the class turned towards the trouble-maker as she nonchalantly sighed.

“Miss Ananova, I’d appreciate if you not disrupt the class for such an unnecessarily childish comment. And why are you soaked?” Her teacher, Mr. Oswald, glared at her with distaste. A few seconds of eye contact froze the room until he gave up and looked around the room for an actual answer.

“Anyone… Else?”

A girl from the back of the class raises her hand, almost leaping out of her seat. The students shift their gaze onto the chosen student to answer. She was gorgeous: maybe too much for her own good. Her long blonde hair shined in the white lights of the classroom. Her lips and nails glistened, as if they have been just treated an hour ago. Elizabeth was also smart, being the top of her class in every general education curriculum she took.

“Ah yes, Miss Inku. Your answer?”

“Anthium Corporation.” Elizabeth stated promptly.

“That is correct. Thank you, Miss Inku.”

Elizabeth glanced over at Raven and snickered. She leaned over to her friends next to her and gossiping something probably. They all giggle while still making eye contact with Raven. Goosebumps rose on her arm, rubbing it until she felt a slight bump on her elbow.

“Hey Ray, don’t worry about them. I think you’re right about what you said, but maybe it’s not be the best idea to say that in class, no?”

Raven gently smiled to her friend and faced the front of the class, ignoring the attention she drew towards herself. She looked down at the desk, tucking her hair behind her ear and began to take notes for a few minutes before she went back to resting her face on her hand, ready to finish the boring lecture for yet another day.

 

* * *

 

A bell screamed, and Raven quickly raised her head from her fist in a daze. Frantically looking around, everyone was staring at her, giggling. Raven slowly tilted her head up to find her eighth period teacher hovering over her. His tall figure towered over the slouched Raven. She straightened up but stayed seated, witnessing all of her classmates walk out of the classroom forgetting her all together. 

Raven pulled a few strands of hair out of her mouth, rubbing both of her red cheeks. A big sigh escaped her mouth along with a silent “ _Fuck”_. She looked down at the vandalized desk from a few years before. She read the words _Anthium can suck my--_ in a type of marker that couldn’t seem to be removed from the desk, but the rest was smudged _._

“Again, Raven, it seems you have an insufficient sleep schedule that doesn’t seem to cooperate with my class.” The teacher grabbed a chair that sat in front of her and leaned on the back rest. He loosened up his shoulders and gave out a tiny puff of air. He looked at her as she was scratching at the perfectly polished desk, getting nowhere, with her cleanly trimmed nails. Raven murmured what seemed to be words, but her teacher couldn’t quite understand as he leaned in closer to try to make out a single word.

“Could you say that again please?”

“Well... I mean... We already covered this topic. And this is only Robotics. I really don’t want to get into this field anyway.” She was still scratching at the words, but it was futile. Her hair slid down in front of her face, instantly intercepting it and tucking it back behind her ear. The lights turned off due to the lack of movement until the teacher got up and looked outside the classroom door. As the room lights back up, he turned his head towards Raven in sorrow. The time was five past five, already with the sky bringing further darkness to the almost black sky.

“Raven, you have the top grade in this class. You are a genius when it comes to this stuff. Why can’t you apply yourself even a little? You would have scholarships from every University, even Anthium itself!” The white desk perfectly glistened in her eyes like a star in a cloudless sky. Her brows lowered and she stutters the first syllable before she is able to speak straight.

“Look Mr. Eitzel, I said I _don’t_ want to get into robotics.” Raven claims as she rolls her eyes, going back into her typical position. Mr. Eitzel inhales and walks back to the seat he pulled out earlier. He gropes his light brown facial hair, leaning back. He tilted his head back onto the desk, seeing his reflection on the ceiling. He scratches his face one last time as he sits up and looks at Raven. “Why don’t you want to get into robotics? If I am correct, your family is big into it, correct?”

“I... guess you could say that.” She said, looking down at the perfect white desk top. That is a day she doesn't like to be reminded of.

_“Raven, mind handing me that electron cutter?” Her brother said as he was twiddling with circuitry in a pair of legs. She crouches down, handing him his tool as he lays on his stomach, but also looking at what hes doing. The cutter flashes a blinding light, which her brother is unaffected by. Raven turns her head away due to not having protection for her sensitive eyes. “Ah, damn this thing.” He said as he rubs the grease and oil on his forehead, frustrated. “Whats the matter?” She asks as she moves closer to him. “Its the balance and weight applicator.” He sighs as he takes a breathe and scoots away and takes a sip of his water on the counter. “Doesn't seem to get enough power when they are both running. I tried tampering with the circuitry to see if I can split the energy, but its not working.”_

_“Well why don't you adjust the neuron housing unit's energy flow? Change its path and adjust the current, then you can just add a few nanofuses to compensate the loss.” Raven scratches her bright red hair as her brother's eyes light up. “Raven you're a genius!” He hugged her and went back down working on the automaton. “That robot is coming along nicely.” A soft but cruel voice spoke as they opened the garage._

_“Is it done yet?” Raven glared at the women for a second. “No its not. He still needs to adjust a few things.” Her distaste was easily apparent as she was getting a bit too intimate with her brother. “Andray hun, you know we need this for the competition.”_

_She looked down on him as he struggles to fix the automaton. “Are you even listening to me?” He is still fidgeting around inside the robot as the lady swats at the water. “I don't have time for this!” She exclaims as she watches the water touch the live circuitry. The automaton starts to freak out, steaming everywhere until the legs give out, as the sharp metal unfinished underside drops down, severing his arms. His blood curtailing screams echo through small family garage. “You have two weeks.” The lady says as she walks away, closing the door behind her._

“Just... drop it already!” Raven exclaims as she slams her hands on her desk. Her eyes widen, clearing her throat and sits back down gently, after realizing her outburst. Continuing to make eye contact with the desk, a droplet of water falls onto the desk.

“Alright, I will respect your decision. But again, you slept during my class and I can't allow that without punishment, even though I don't want to. Please report to the detention center within 5 minutes, or we will both get into deeper trouble.” Mr. Eitzel pushed in the chair and collected his things, touching the door's interface a few times, leaving for the day.

Raven made her way over to the room. The halls were silent, like a graveyard at midnight. The student body vanished a few minutes prior. Not a single soul in sight. She listened to the clacking of her boots on the routinely cleaned floors. As she made it to the outside of the room, she hesitates. “ _I really don’t want to do this. Is it worth it?”_ She shook her head and continued forward as the door slid open. Ten capsules are lined up in a dim room all facing towards the front. She walked up to each one and peered through the tiny glass window, making her way to the last capsule. No one is in it.

“I guess I’m the only one again.”

Raven opened the capsule with steam shooting out of the sides, the front lifting up slowly. She stepped inside the cramped capsule and presses a few buttons out of the hundreds that are there. The front began to lower back down. When the front locked into place, the transparent glass fogs up, blinding her from the outside world. A video starts playing with audio turned all the way up and begins the lesson of her wrongs and rights.

“Well, let this hour-long video teach me again, the badness of my behavior.” Raven smirked as she closed her eyes to the informative video, falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Alright Boss, everything is in place. Cameras have been hacked and all ventilation has been blocked. Seems everyone is out of the school as well.”

“Good. Fuck this school and fuck Anthium.”

“They are ready for your call.”

“Okay... Initiate protocol Perces.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Within a second, the primitive charges detonate. Fire illuminated the night sky that is now filled with black smoke. Sirens screamed throughout the damaged school, as parts of the school topple over. The most advanced school for the world’s lead in tech is destroyed. Bullet-proof glass shattering like a thousand-year-old vases, foundation collapsing as if its on sand. Only one part of the school is still standing.

Raven is rudely awakened by loud noises and the feeling a huge tremble. The sturdy, state-of-the-art capsules crash to its side. The fogged glass obscured the horrid landscape surrounding her.

“What the fuck is going on? We never get earthquakes. Not even in the Etryn.”

The program stopped playing and all was quiet in the capsule, but outside was muffled loud snaps and bangs. She begins to hyperventilate in the claustrophobic capsule. The fogged glass glitches and reveal a classroom illuminated in red. She punched and kicked the door as hard as she could until she finally got it open only half way, crawling out. Standing there looking around, she covered her ears from the screaming sirens, breathing in the smoke. All of the capsules open up in an emergency protocol. Fire is engulfed the are behind her, but at the same time listened to the loudest noise she's ever heard. A bang.

“What the—”

Before she could finish her sentence a bomb hidden in the next class over detonated. After a second, all became silent. An unconscious Raven laid on the ground barely breathing. She slightly opens her eyes, seeing the school she once walked through is now to rubble. A bunch of robots arrive, picking up her and other things around her. _“What just happened?”_ she thought, turning her head the only way she could. With her eyes squinting, before she fainted, she could see the same neon lights from the skyscrapers, still yearning for her company.

 

 


	2. A New Beginning

Raven opens her eyes, blinded by numerous white lights encircling her. Her eyes slowly adjust to the bombardment of light, as beeps echo through the room. She comes to self, frantically whips her head back and forth. She finally settles down and begins to survey the room. “Where the hell am I?” She looks to her right to see two tables next to each other.

       

“Meat?”

 

        Her stomach cries. They are crusted with a dark brown and a new scent she has never smelled before. Drool falls from her mouth staring at the four pieces of meat that were presented to her. Chimes begin to chime, turning her attention to the clock on the wall. It said _15:30_. She squints her eyes to see what day it was.

 

        “Wait. What?”

 

She takes a second look at the clock, thinking it is lying to her. She reads: April 20th, 2070. Her head starts speaking, “There is no way I have been here for 4 days. Wait, what even happened to me? Did the school find out I was asleep?” Thoughts swarm her head. Either way, she knows she is hungry. She returns her attention to the pieces of meat on the tables next to her. She extends her arm to pick up her meal.

 

She leans over to try to reach the piece, but it’s no good. The meat glares at her, taunting her, like a hydrator in her mouth. She tries yet again to reach as far as she can, gripping her eyes shut for that extra centimeter. A grunt is thrown out. “Why can’t I fucking reach this?! I'm so damn hungry!" Almost on queue, her stomach rumbles over the sight and though of the meat before her.

 

She finally gives up, looking around the room again. Tall machines fill eighty percent of the room, all with their own distinct sound. She puffs out air in frustration. “Why can’t - I GET IT?!” She throws her hands down in a fit. Or that’s what she thought.

 

She looks down at what is left of her body. She choked on words, trying to find their way out. Tears stream down her face as she comes to realize the situation. She counts the pieces of meat on the table. Her long and confused breath turned into hyperventilation. Frantically looking around, she tries escape with the little strength she has.

 

The monitors start to freak out along with Raven. Her rapidly increasing heart-rate activated the medical automatons. They rushed towards her and the screaming equipment. “Hey, you piece of shit. What the fuck are you—". Raven squirms around in her bed but getting nowhere. Frantically looking, she notices straps holding her down.

 

        The medical automatons lean over Raven with a gun. They place it on Raven’s arm and pulls the trigger. _Fuck that hurt_ Raven thought. _What the hell did they do to m--_. She fell on her word, looking around the spinning room. She finally closes her eyes, watching the automatons leave the room.

 

* * *

 

“Good work today everyone.” Jane commented. They all cheered, clinking their cups together, spilling the liquid on the floor. The room was dimly lit and a bit musty. The hum of a neon light flickers on and off, as small talk started. The members were all talking and enjoying themselves after a successful operation.

 

Jane looked around the abandoned factory building, filled with cheerful teammates in such a grim location. She picks up a cup and taps on it with her baton, grabbing everyone's attention again. “With this complete, we are able to proceed to stage 3.” Jane determined. She stood tall before her fellow teammates and toasted. Her voice personified confidence as it echoed through the factory.

Talk mushed together, turning into a single large sound. A man stood in the shadows of the building. His coat slouched on the ground as he leaned on the nearest poll. His eyes fixated on Jane. He clenched his hand inside his coat pocket and let out a shallow breath. “It’s about time we can start on stage 3. After the setbacks, we’ve had some issues. But today everything worked out.” The man concentrated to Jane’s comment.

 

The man burrowed his hands even deeper into his pockets. He gained the courage he needed and pushed off the poll. He walked up to Jane and hesitantly tapped on her shoulder. “Excuse me, can I ask a quick question?” Jane turned around, her cup still full of the purple liquid. She observed the man: he is on the taller side with a thick navy-blue coat. A mask muffled his heavy breaths but obscured his face. His seemingly dark grey eyes pierced Jane, giving her chills.  
  
After some hesitation, Jane finally opens her mouth. “And what would that question be?”. She kept a close eye on the man in front of her. As they stood there she thought, _Who is this guy? I don’t remember him in the squad._ The man took another breath. The neon light still flickers and hums.  
  
“What did we accomplish today that was so great? For all we know, we could have could injured or even killed someone--”  
  
“That’s impossible. I did enough research on that building. I know that is no factor.”  
  
Everyone had stopped talking and started listening in. The man rolled his eyes and slipped out a “tsk”. Jane slammed her drink on a table, spilling out some of her drink, and snatched his collar. She yanked him close and whispered in his ear “I really don’t know who you are, but I’d suggest you leave before you don’t have a chance anymore.”

She let go of his collar and wiped her hands off on her pants. Everyone was still silent as the man cleared his throat and turned towards the door. He hesitated for a moment, then he finally took a step forward. His boots clacked on the dusty cement floor as he headed towards the exit. In one fell swoop, Jane rushed in behind the man and put a knife to his throat.

 

His breaths had the consistency of cotton candy, feeling the serrated edge kiss his exposed neck. “I can’t really tell if you’re a piece of shit synth or not, but I’ll tell you this: If you make your way in here again, I’ll make sure to kill anyone you love or respect. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Better keep your footsteps light.” Jane snarled.

 

The man touched his neck and looked down at his hand. He swallowed and gave Jane a slight nod and left the factory. The members all looked around each other waiting for someone to speak. Jane tapped her finger on the table her spilt drink was on. She hit the table, tipping her cup over, making an even larger mess. She trudged to one of her colleagues. “Adam, we need eyes on that man ASAP. Follow him everywhere. Do some background checks, if he has any affiliation with Anthium, kill him. We can’t let this place be found.”

 

Members of the group all hovered around Jane like moths to a flame. Jane rubbed her head. _Sweat?_ She thought. She shook her head and picked up her spilled up. She let out a large sigh, walking away from the crowd, leaving the factory building. Every member stood there in silence, staring at the closing doors. Janes back was hunched over with hands in her pocket. The only noise that was left was the sound of the same neon light humming.

 

* * *

 

        Raven slowly comes back to reality but still in a daze. She slightly hears voices, but they are faded and muffled. After the voices are done talking, beeps take over, always keeping a little bit of noise in the background. She looks around but is unable to see through her blurry vision. A computer next to her was flashing with some text on the screen.

 

“Those are just your vitals, so there is no need to worry.” The man’s voice sounded like a symphony being played for only Raven to hear. The sweet and soft tone wrapped their gentle arms around her, giving her a warm hug. Her shoulders lowered, and a soft smile surfaced, not knowing why though. “Alrighty, your pulse has seemed to have stabilized.” He typed on that beautiful piece of equipment for a few more minutes.

 

That computer is state of the art, with a 32k resolution screen and a holographic modular configurator as well. Not only is Anthium Corporation the leading company in automatons, they are the lead developers of computers and holographic technology, pioneering how computers are used.

 

He selects a picture of her heart and enlarges it with his hands. Zooming into the ventricles and aorta’s, watching the movement of the valves and keeping an eye out for convulsions. After a few minutes, the hologram was minimized, replacing her heart with a figure of a female body, which appeared to be Raven’s.

 

The diagram had a few red spots on them, one at each limb and at her eyes and ears. Still in a daze, Raven peaked at the floating holographic diagram of the body, trying to inspect it, but unable to make anything out of it. The man inflates one of the arms and studies it a bit further. _What is he looking at?_ Raven thought.

 

A thin layer of fog covers her eyes, making it hard to see. She rubs her eyes and blinks a few extra times to try to focus in on the tall man.

 

“Wait… What the --?!”

 

The man jumps from the startling yelp that came from Raven. A beautiful medical unit approached the appalled Raven. “It’s alright Unit3462, I think she is good for now. Come back in 30 minutes for a checkup.” His voice sang yet again, making Raven feel at ease. With the hologram in his hands, he clapped them together, putting away the hologram and turned his attention to the automaton.

 

        “Sir.” The robot stated. Despite “her” appearance, its voice was cold, as a robot’s voice should be. But still, its appearance was more human than robot, which seems quite odd to Raven, but doesn’t seem to question it any further.

Raven fixes her gaze onto her arms. They are absolutely stunning. No. They are a product of the only company she hates. Still, she can’t help looking at them. Inspecting them, she realizes that it is made from Tanic. The metal’s soft dark silver glistened in the light, reflecting her unkept hair. The arm was covered in that beautifully polished metal, hiding every wire. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t help looking at it in awe.

 

“Do you like it? I added my own signature style to it to give it a really neat flare.” He stood there with his arms to his side with a grin. “Now before you start drooling all over this work of art, let me do some check-up stuff with you now you’re finally awake.” Raven nodded and lightly blushed, looking down. It seemed that his smile is just too much for her to bare.

 

“Well after that outburst that scared me, I can already tell your voice box is working. Do you mind reading this paragraph for me real quick so I can take some notes?” As she read through the paragraph, some words broke her voice, but quickly recovering herself to continue on. It felt weird for Raven to talk that much. But talking to the Doctor didn’t seem to bother her, unlike her classmates.

 

“That was very good Raven, you have a lovely voice.” Dr. Linto complimented.

 

“Th-thanks.” She replied hesitantly.

 

Those were the same words her mother spoke. The same soft and sweet tone as well. Her mother had such a beautiful voice. Every night, a 6-year-old Raven always wanted her mom to sing her a song to sleep:

 

_The angels weep in sorrow’s bliss, oh little one don’t fret_  
_The Devil’s hand, brought down in triumph, but too many have left_  
_The rain of God, falling through the sky, oh little one don’t fret_

_These tears are for the lost, the dead, the loved, but mostly for you_

_You have no need to cry, for these tears are for you, oh little one don’t fret_ _  
Stand up tall, walk forward and true_

_Because these tears will only carry you, till you can’t carry yourself_

_Oh little one don’t fret  
Oh little one don’t fret_

_These tears are for you,_

_Oh little one don’t fret._

 

        Raven sung the song back to herself in her head, hearing her mom’s voice again. Tears patted on her clothes, given to her to wear in the hospital. Linto looked at her in confusion but quickly grabbed a chair and slid towards her.

 

“Hey there is no need for that, everything will be alright.” His reassurance sounded just like her mom. She was always there to comfort Raven whenever she needed. This made Raven tear up even more. Her nose dripping and making her clothes wet. Dr. Linto was not sure what to do but did the first thing that came into his head. He laid his hand on Raven’s hair and ran his fingers through it, being gentle as he found all the nots in her hair. He quietly shushed her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

Raven stopped crying and looked up, quickly looking back down, swatting his hand off of her head. “I-I’m fine. Don’t touch me.” Her words vaguely stung Dr. Linto but he didn’t mind it. She sniffled and rubbed her nose on the smooth silk that covered her weak body. She tried to wipe her eyes but her metallic hands started to tremble, as if her arms themselves where short circuiting.

 

She started to breath heavy at the sight of her shaking robotic limb. The nerves themselves made it feel like it was a real flesh arm, but her eyes told her differently. Dr. Linto looked at the struggling Raven and grabbed her cold hand that was still shaking. Raven’s eyes widened as she felt the gentle warmth of his hands. The slightly sweaty palms kissed her hand, easing its trembling. “Yeah, I get it.” Raven stated with a sigh, letting her arm down on the soft bed.

 

The more she realized it, this bed was so soft compared to the one at her apartment. It was as if the bed was only for her. The curves, the stiffness, everything felt like perfection to her, without even configuring anything. _Heh. So this is what Anthium is spending their time creating. Rich bastards._ Raven couldn’t help but think. Yet she was sleeping on a cloud of strawberry flavored cotton candy. But, the taste of synthetic strawberries always leaves a bitter after taste in her mouth.

 

Raven looked back down at her arm, restless at the mere sight of the piece of Anthium tech. Slowly clenching her fist, she looked up at her doctor, wanting to know more. “Hey Doc, what exactly happened to me?” She got the words out in one go, but she felt a ball in her throat. “I know that something happened at my school—” Her eyes started to well up. The ball kept going deeper down her throat, disabling her from talking.

 

Dr. Linto looked at her with empathy, trying to think of a way to calm her down. “I can tell you what happened, but it’s not something that most people can take.” His hands were shaking at the mere thought of what happened. He looked at a photo of the pile of rubble on the fully covered foundation. Rubble stood tall, where a school once was. Raven nodded her head, signaling Dr. Linto to continue.

 

“It was around 17:10, all of the students were out of the building, when a group of hacked into the school’s security cameras and places bombs at the foundation of the building and other places.” He shivered for a second, recalling to the news segment about it. Black smoke filled the lungs of the neighboring buildings and fire danced in the dark, illuminating its beautiful devastation.

 

He cleared his throat and searched through his thoughts to find where he left off. “It so happens that when you escaped one of the capsules. Too be quite honest I’m really not sure how you got out of that, but you did. As you escaped, a bomb went off really close to you.” A deep sigh erupted. Raven looked at the man trembling before her, looking like a bystander than a doctor. “The explosion knocked you back, hitting your head. You still managed to get into the capsule, but your limbs are a different story. They locked in place and were on the outside of the capsule as an emergency protocol came into affect and closed on your arms and legs, severing them—”

 

The shakiness of his voice was almost too much for Raven to bear. Her eyes watered up, but she was trying to hold it back. She has to be strong, even now. She has to fend for herself, something like this shouldn’t faze her. “After a bit of time passed, automatons found you, laying on the ground. There was no capsule. It was vaporized, but it saved you. They immediately dispatched a medical squad out for you. When you showed up I had to stabilize your vitals before I could assist the operation on you.”

 

Raven looked at her arms, quickly removing her blanket that was on her lap and looked at her legs as well. “How long have I been out?” Raven questioned as she couldn’t remember when it happened. “It has been 3 weeks since the operation. You have been in a coma from the stress your body has been put under.”

 

“At least I got out of school” Raven chuckled as she tried to find a way to cheer herself up. The slight smirk on her face put Dr. Linto at ease. Even in the worst of times, it seems as though Raven could find a way to smile. “Well, I came here to check up on you and you seem to be doing well. It is getting pretty late, so you should get some rest, as should I. If you need anything press that button over there and the automatons will help you at any time.”

 

“Thanks Doc. I appreciate it—” Raven says as she yawns. Her eyes felt like sandbags, pulling them down bit by bit as seconds pass by. Dr. Linto presses a few buttons on his wrist pad and turns off the lights, keeping a tiny light above her, looking down on her. She closes her eyes finally, and falls asleep, feeling the warmth of her bed and blankets.

 


	3. Raven

“Wakey wakey, sunshine!” The rays of light pierced the pure white room, enhancing the light even further. Fluttering her eyes, as she quickly adjusts to the light, Raven pulls out her wrist pad and looks at the weather. The day was absolutely beautiful. The first sunny day they have had in about a month. She looks over to the window and notices a tall figure being absorbed in light. He turned around and faced Raven.

 

The man before her was not as attractive as she thought he would be, rating him at about a 5/10, not too bad but nothing special either. His voice definitely did not match his face but it was nothing to worry about. Linto walked over to her and sat on a metal chair. “Welcome to your new room if you have not noticed it before”. Raven didn't really take notice to the room besides the light that was a lot brighter than her previous room.

 

She focused on the white, but noticed a perfect shade of purple drapes, hanging down the sides of the window. To match it, there was a beautiful vase next to her bed. Lavenders placed in a vase that seemed to be prewar. She leaned in and took a deep breath. It was a sweet scent. Something that couldn't be replicated. The scent filled her lungs and she kept it in her mind as long as possible. Who knows the next time she will be able to smell or even see lavenders. One thing is for certain, Anthium has the money and power to get these luxuries.

 

She fixed her gaze back towards her doctor, his holographic clipboard had a diagram of one of her limbs. He zoomed into the nerves and raised his eyebrow. The reaction intrigued Raven as she leaned closer to try to peak at what he is looking at. Nothing on the hologram made any sense to her but at least she knew what she was looking at. “Oh don't worry about it, its really nothing. Something just caught my eye that's all.” Dr. Linto let out a little chuckle. Raven sensed that it was harmless and that there was nothing to worry about. But Dr. Linto had something in the back of his mind. He just couldn't make sense of what he just saw.

 

A door slide open and both Raven and Dr. Linto turned they attention onto the noise. That same female medical unit is back, with her surprisingly stunning looks. Raven was able to see now why they wanted to make her how she was. She walked with swagger but was easily light on her feet. The automaton was carrying a tray with a needle and a pill. Raven knew what was coming next.

 

“Do I really have to take these? They hurt like a bitch!”

 

“Yes you do have to take them and please do not swear in front of me. I don't care for that crude language.”

 

“Sorry but when you're growing up basically alone, you learn a few things.”

 

“Unit3462, would you mind handling the medicine?”

 

“Affirmative”

 

The automaton grabbed the needle with a swift movement, and leaned into Raven's left shoulder. She felt a sharp, clean edge ease into her skin. She winced in pain, but she had to be strong. She let out a deep breathe and closed her eyes, forgetting about the pain.

 

* * *

 

A puff of smoke is grabbed and taken away by the wind, as it travels across the market square sign. The bright pink and blue neon lights, illuminate the large open walk area, giving enough light for the dark night. Automatons and humans alike walk through the square trying to accomplish their daily tasks, but most wont know the who is human and who is not.

 

Jane looks down to the dirt caked walkway, holding her head as she recollects her thoughts from the previous incident. Her over-sized pants limped into the dirt as she looked up and began walking forward. Glancing at the multi-colored signs as she drifts by them, she takes a sharp left into a dark alley way. Trash cans block the alley, but Jane really doesn't seem to mind as she walks right through them, making a ruckus but drawing no attention. Things like that happen all the time. From drug deals, to murders, everything shady can be found in the many alley ways of the beautifully worn city.

 

In the pure darkness, Jane leans up against one of the walls, bringing her left foot up onto the wall, almost as if shes preparing to use it as a boost of speed. She takes another breath of her cigarette and blows it down towards the alley. A few coughs erupt from the shadows:

 

“Gross. Jane you know I don't like smoke.” A soft male voice spoke as she could hear he was still coughing a bit. “Do you have what I wanted?” Jane doesn't even bother to look over, she just holds out her hand waiting for her delivery. “Yeah, I do. But I just want to go over some stuff with you that's all.” Jane noticed a bit of anxiety in his voice. “And what is that? Did you jeopardize this mission? You KNOW what is at stake.” “N-no. Its nothing like that. Its about the target you wanted me to look into.”

 

Jane let off a slight sigh of relief knowing that her operation as well as herself, are still in the clear. “Alright, what do you got for me?” She finally turned her head and saw the man's silhouette, his stature is small, but he was built for his size. The same reason why she picked him for the job. He was a dependable guy. “So this person, its a girl. And she is apart of a family with deep connections to Anthium, maybe a bit too deep for your liking.” “Explain?”

 

Sirens blare of out of nowhere, scaring Jane and her informant. They drop down and tap a few button on their pads. The sirens keep blaring but the police stop right in front of the alley they are in. Two automatons get out and look right towards Jane. They slowly move forward, pulling our their rifles. Jane covers her mouth, screaming every profanity she can in her head. The police look around the alley and tread a bit deeper. They stop and look down.

Nothing.

 

They scan one last time and decide that there was nothing there. They turn around and head back towards their vehicle. The bright red and blue lights that blinded the street finally turn off, as the car is turned on and hovers up and out of the street. The silent market street crescendoed back to its normal routine. But all was still quite in the alley way. Jane stands up and looks into the street, nobody paying mind to what just happened.

 

Now that the coast was clear, she signaled her informant to stand up. They both looked at each other with bewilderment. The close call shook him to the bone. Adrenaline alone was the only thing keeping him standing. Jane looks down at her clothes. She pats and swipes her articles as clean as she could get them, but in all honesty, nobody really has clean clothes except employees of Anthium. Everyone's clothes are all dirty, but not tattered. Most of the civilians respected their clothes, one of the few things they actually do respect. Washing machines are not really something available to the common folk, let alone water.

 

Jane lets out a sigh and lights a cigarette. She takes a breath and puffs back at the sky. “Alright, I think that's enough for today. Lets call it off. Don't wanna risk staying here and those pigs coming back. Just send me the details of what you were going to say via EHM. Remember how to encrypt that?” The informant looked over at Jane and let out a slight chuckle, letting his shoulders relax finally. He nodded, pulling up his hood and putting on his mask. The augmentation brightened his iris, looking almost robotic. He walks out of the alley and blends into the crowd, vanishing.

 

Jane takes one last pull of her cigarette, then dropping it. The half used, old-fashioned drug was stomped on as she treads through the alley way and heading back to the base. _“_ _So this person, its a girl. And she is apart of a family with deep connections to Anthium, maybe a bit too deep for your liking.”_ This sentence was ingrained into her mind as she weaved through the crowd. _If this girl is tied to Anthium, maybe we can use her. Almost as a signal. A symbol for the rebellion. Hmm, that actually might be a bit too cliche._ She was scrambling through her mind as she finally made it outside of an abandoned warehouse.

 

She opened the door and found nobody. The lights were completely off but she could barely make out the surrounding. The tables were clean, almost perfect. For the first time, she couldn't smell the typical musty scent that she strangely grew accustom to. She looks at her wrist pad and notices she has one EHM. She opens it up and reads it:

 

_Don't come to the base boss. We hear something_  
outside and we can't tell whats going on. We are  
going to hide in the bunker. Be careful.  
-Lt. Rebecca

 

Jane pulls out her pistol for the first time in awhile, and turning off the safety. Very few guns these days have bullets, but Jane's gun is an antique, and a deadly one. With the name Never Missy, she grew a nice bond with her etched tally mark gun. She held it high but keeping her finger off the trigger. Walking slightly forward with her gun pointing straight ahead, she swiftly turns on the lights. Nothing is there for her eyes. But she could sense something. No. Many things. _Shit the cops found us? Are they ambushing me? Fuck WHY TODAY of all days?_

 

Jane's mind scrambled up with everything that is going on. She takes a few steps forwards and stops. The air is thicker, so she knew there were people hiding. She squints looking forward and puts her finger on the trigger. She hears some rustling a bit to her left and turns and points, but there is nothing there. She turns forward and a large group of people jump up. “HAPPY BIRTH--” _BANG_.

 

Jane looks around after she shot, and they were her fellow members. She clenches her gun, confused about the situation, but stressed. Everyone got up and rushed over. A cry whales out as Jane comes to realize what happened. “Quick! Get him to the medic ASAP!” Someone cried through the crowd as people brought out a stretcher and placed the man on it and taking him out.

 

“Way too go boss, but I guess it cant be helped” Rebecca sighed as she patted Jane on the back. Jane turns her head and looks towards her friend. She curls her fingers and drills her fist into Rebecca's stomach. “Don't ever do that again... But, thanks. I appreciate it.” 

 

"Did Tom tell you the news?"

 

"About the girl?"

 

Rebecca nodded, and pulled out the file on the girl. Her full name is displayed with her grades from school. "This girl, taking advanced robotics at her age is almost unheard of." She scrolls down through the document on the female. "She seems like she would be a good asset to us. She could help repair our weapons, and some of our men." Jane looks at a line of words and squints her eyes, questioning what she just read. "Lets keep this for another time, but we should see if we can find her and capture her. For better or worse, we need her to complete our mission. With her on our side, it would make things so much easier fighting Anthium."

 

They exchange their seal of membership with a clenched fist to the right side of their chest and move off to their quarters, thinking about everything that just happened, and how they can move forward with what they have.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sweet scent of a fresh lavender cycles through Ravens lungs as she wakes up from a dream that seemed too real. It was as if she was living in a strange dark future; a place where darkness and rain seemed constant, co-existing in a parasitic loop. The cries of children in poverty never stopped, robots being abused and destroyed for fun. The bright neon lights of the tall buildings with dancing holograms tried their best to subdue the dark market streets and alley ways, but there was still despair. Two eyes that resembled A's looked down at everything, A dome kept all people within their grasp, holding them hostage while proclaiming humanity.

 

Raven finally opens her eyes from her scary yet, peaceful slumber. With the bed hugging her bosom, she props herself up and sits, looking over towards her window. The transparent white drapes swayed in the mid morning breeze. The chimes rang in bliss from the front porch, harmonizing with the wind. As she focused out the window, wheat fields swayed in a perfectly choreographed dance. She took a deep breathe of the fresh air and turned onto the side of her bed sliding on her slippers.

 

With her pajamas a bit wrinkled, she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, smelling the maple bacon has is sizzles in the pan. Her mother looks over her shoulder as she cracks an egg into the pan. “Morning Raven! Looks like you got some bed-head this morning.” Her mom let out a chuckle as she watches Raven rush her fingers through her hair, knotted beyond belief. Flustered, she sits down at the small dining room table. The Sunday paper is lowered, her dad showing his face to his daughter. “Good morning Lily! Looks like you finally woke up this morning!” His glasses started to slide down his face as he gently pushes them back up, immediately after, taking a bite out of his multi-grain toast with a heavy amount of strawberry jam spread evenly.

 

“Whats wrong dear? You seem a bit pale?”

 

“Sorry, I just had a really strange dream last night. It felt so real. Its actually creepy how real it was.” Raven shivered, remembering all that she could from the night before.

 

“Oh. Well alright. But if you need to talk about anything left me know.”

 

“Thanks I will. Everything was so dark. I wish I could make out what happened. Damn”

 

“Hey! You know how we feel about language in this house! The Lord is watching what you say. If you keep that potty mouth up we might make you go to Sunday school next week.”

 

“Yeah. Sorry Ma'” Raven looked down at her plate with bacon cooked just how she liked, as well as some toast and scrambled eggs. She grabs her fork and starts eating the cup of fruit that was lightly off to the side. Digging into the typical morning breakfast.

“Thanks for breakfast!” Raven said cheerfully as she runs upstairs and puts some clothes on, to run back downstairs and slide on her shoes. She races outside and opens the screen door, being greeted by the pure sunshine she saw out her window. The lush green grass went on for miles like a carpet of tiny trees. Behind the house, there was a dirt road that touched the horizon. Raven looks off into the distance with a smile on her and finds the tree she loves. Its a huge tree, one that has seen the rise and fall of countless seasons. The thick trunk itself told a story, with engravings and twists and turns in all directions. But the leaves hung strong shading from the bright light.

 

A swing hangs off from one of the larger limbs, which Raven sits on and starts to kick her legs back and forth. After a minute, she started to get some major air. She realizes how high she is and starts to hyperventilate. On her way down she sticks out her feet and suddenly stops. Her breathes slow down. Why did she forget she didn't like that swing? Today has been a weird day for her, but it seems like a pretty normal day.

 

She felt uneasy and decided to head back towards the house. It wasn't the nicest of homes but it worked, it was her home, her family's home, so it sufficed. As she was heading back the clouds quickly became dark and started to drizzle. She looked up to the once beautifully lit sky, now blanketed in a rolling gray. As the rain began to pick up, she decided to run back to her home.

 

By the time she reached her covered porch, the rain started to come down like a waterfall, making a sheet of water that looked like an entrance to another dimension. She walks into her house and then closed the screen door, and then the door itself. The sound of the water was the only thing that could be heard. Not even the tea pot screaming could match the sound the downpour was creating.

 

“Hey Emily, look outside. I've never seen it rain like this before.” Raven's mother looked out the window, but didn't get far. The rain was so dense, they could barely see a foot in front of them. “Hey dear, you probably shouldn't go in today. You can't even see in front of you.” Emily looked over at her husband with uneasiness.

 

“I really wish I could take this day off but you know we need the money.”

 

“Just today, we don't need to worry about the money for just one day. Please don't go today. Its horrible outside. You could get into an accident, let alone the flooding that happens in the area. You know it get really bad!”

 

“Emily, I NEED to do this. For us. For our family, this is something that I have to do. They wont leave us alone until I pay them off.”

 

“Fine. Just..” She hesitated. She knew today was not like the others. Everything felt off. “Just do your best to make it home tonight alright? Please be careful Ed.”

 

He opens the door and enters the garage, and hops into his beat up truck. Raven peers into the garage and notices new holes in the bed of the truck. Small holes that were not there last week. With a slight frown on her face, she looked over at him, but smiles.“Love you dad! Be safe!” Ed tipped his hat towards his daughter as he drove out into the rain, disappearing from their sight, off to who-knows-where.

 

“Mom? Why does Dad have to keep leaving? I almost never get to see him anymore. Ever since the day sis got sick, he just hasn't been the same.” Emily looked back outside at the wall of water. She bit her lip a bit harder than what she expected and started to bleed. Not realizing it at first she said “He's protecting us in more ways than one.”

 

Raven looked down at her wet feet. “Why don't you go take a bath and wait in your room until your father gets home.” Emily looked over at Raven with a smile, with a trickle of blood running down her mouth like a droplet of water down a foggy window. Raven nodded and went up into the bathroom. Stripping her clothes, she started the water. It was hot, but not scalding. Enough to let her relax for a bit. Cleaning herself off she found her scar by her stomach, feeling the slightly dented tissue.

 

After cleaning up she went into her sister's room. It was quiet and dark, with posters ripped from the walls and all of her toys in a shoved in the corner. Raven sat on a chair next to the empty bed. “I wish you were here right now, I could really use someone to talk to.”

 

As if on queue, Raven hears water being thrown. The obnoxious engine was surely her fathers, but it didn't stop where it normally did. Raven ran down the steps and watched what little she saw of headlights go behind the house at a fast speed.

 

All is silent a few seconds later. She knew something was wrong. She looked for her mom but she wasn't to be found. “Mom? Where are you? I think Dad is in trouble!” But there was no reply. She looked around desperately around every room but it was no good. Her mother was nowhere in site. Raven realized where it went and sprinted outside into the wall of water. She sprinted towards the tree with a flashlight in hand. After 5 minutes of running she finally saw the truck, crushed, demolished onto her favorite tree.

 

“DAD?!” Raven cried out through the rain but it was too heavy. She continued forward trying to find her father. She stopped to catch her breath and began walking forward slowly. She couldn't see much but she saw something on the other side of the tree. “DAD!!!” She ran to him like he was on a 2 month vacation, but stepping on a sheet of metal from the truck. “Fu--” She kept herself from swearing. She didn't want to go to Sunday school next week, she enjoys these peaceful days.

 

Continuing forward, she limps on her foot finally approaching her father. She could hear him breathing heavily. His cotton filled lungs heaved, trying to get any form of air. She shined her flashlight onto him and saw he was bleeding. “Hey, sorry I'm late. But at least I'm home n--” He coughed so hard that blood splattered on the soaked dirt.

 

“Dad! Mom is missing I can't find her!”

 

“Mom? Who is that?”

 

“Emily! Your Wife!” Raven exclaimed in pure confusion.

 

“I don't have a wife. Only you Lily” He coughed up some more blood as he looked down at his stomach. A huge piece of metal was sticking out of his torso. He knew that this was it for him. “Lily I want to tell you that I'm so proud of you, you turned out to be a mess but a beautiful young woman and I'm so happy.”

 

“Dad who is Lily? My name is RAVEN. YOU NAMED ME!” Raven cried in disbelief. She was so confused and so sad at the same time. “FUCK!” she screamed out as she threw her flashlight off the cliff the tree overlooks. As the rain started to lighten up, she noticed a light stuck in mid air. “What?” She walks over to the edge of the cliff and finds her flashlight embedded into what seems to be a wall. The wall starts flickering with all sorts of colors and scenes. First a snowy mountain, next a dry desert. The rain flickers with the scene as well, changing from snow to nothing in an instant. She pulls out the flashlight and finds a black nothingness.

 

The sky begins to dematerialize, blocks that were the sky becomes black all around her. She looks back at her father laying on the ground, but not moving, his chest motionless. Her entire surroundings fade to black as she floats in a room full of nothing. She looks around and finds herself not knowing what to do. She looks around her self and finds she is unclothed, but her femininity was not there. She was just a person with a chest. But as she looks around her body, she finds the scar on her stomach, sighing in an odd relief. As she closes her eyes, she feels the empty room spinning. She then passes out in the nothingness, to only then launch up gasping for breath in a white room that seemed oddly familiar.

 

“Dr. Linto?”

 


	4. Human

“W-where am I?”

The sunlight beams into the room as the sliver of space left by the drapes slice the darkness in the room as Raven flutters her eyes. As if Dr. Linto was a ghost, he watches in silence, standing in the corner of the room shrouded by darkness. Her eyes, now glowing with a light blue color, lock onto him. 

“I can see you clear as day you know.” She states as she slouches back knowing that he is there. 

He walks out from the corner and finds his hovering chair, scooting over to the right side of her bed like he always does. “Good afternoon Raven.” Pulling out his board, he looked at something but hiding it from her vision. Little did she know, he has a holograph of her eyes, but only he can see it through augmentations he had done to his own eyes. A unique polarization hologram. He fidgets his fingers in the air, leaving Raven tilting her head. Her now glowing light blue eyes give life to her, as if a now has a new soul. 

She picked up a piece of bread, inspected it for a second, but slowly put it back down. “Hey doc, this may sound weird but, I felt like I was in a dream. One that felt a little too real.” Dr. Linto stared at the hologram, but in a daze, not saying a word. He shook his head and looked at her with a smile. “I wanted to test your mental strength. After all the things I have done to you, who knows if you would have gone insane. Its not often we do this much augmentations to people. Even Anthium, the leaders of the world, want limitations on bionic limbs. They can cause too many, unnecessary, issues for them.”

Raven caught a glint of blue shining off of her arm. She lifted it closer, revealing perfect rings of a bright sky blue, a light her eyes experienced for the first time. She started blinking like a bird flapping its wings into the wind. Dr. Linto pulls out a mirror and gave it to Raven. In awe, she looked at the perfectly defined iris and pupil. She leans back on the headboard of the bed and drops the mirror beside her. Tilting her head up towards the dark ceiling, shows her reflection above her. A sigh escapes her breath as she raises her arm above, to let it back down, leaning on it rubbing her forehead.

A chuckle is thrown out of no where. She picks up the hand mirror and looks one more time, arcing her neck backwards.

“I'm not even human anymore.” She claimed as she laughed hysterically. 

Her laughing turned into a heavy breath. And then another heavy breath. Her chest pumps up and down like a balloon being filled up and emptied out repeatedly. The sounds of machines slowly kick in as her heart-rate shoots out of control. She lifts up her hands staring at them trembling, as if they strangled a man. In all the confusion she repeats, “I'm not even human anymore.” Dr. Linto slides over to her without anymore haste. “Hey Raven, calm down a bit. You're perfectly human. You can listen to your own heartbeat. Here let me show you.” 

He pulls out his board and brings up a hologram of her heart and enlarges it. Turning up the volume, he plays the sound of her heart to her. She looks over at him with her hands still held around chest high. Raven slaps his board out of his hand. “Look at me! Look at my arms, my legs, my eyes! I am not human!” Dr. Linto can only hear her out at this point. Her entire body began to shake, mixed with heavy breathing and slight laughter, she can only dwell on the past.

“I don't even know everything that you changed about my body! How can you even keep smiling when you turned me into a synth!” She breathes even more heavy. “First my brother and now me! Its like my family is haunted by fucking Anthium. Why me?” A hand felt resting on her shoulder, but nobody was there.

 

“Why me? Why?” Her head slumps into her hands that she despises so much. Her tears fall like the rain on that day. Anger turned into sadness, frustration turned into vulnerability, hopelessness turned into helplessness as she cries in front of her Doctor. “What am I?” Dr. Linto lays his hand on her shoulder with a frown, but looks at her and smiles. “It shouldn't matter what you are, because you are you, and nothing can change that. Not even these.” He says now holding her hand. 

Raven lifts her head from her hand, seeing the metal shine under the light. She grabs a tissue from the nightstand and blows her nose. The soft fibers of the tissue soothed her, not a lot, but enough. Her tears start to dry on her face, as she rubs her cheeks almost embarrassed about her breakdown. Dr. Linto is still looking at her with that same smile on his face.

“You know what? I think you have been in hospital rooms for too long. Wanna get out and walk a bit? Of course I will have assistance for you because you still have yet to walk on your new legs.”

“I'll be fine. This is nothing.”

He looks at her already taking the blankets off over her legs and ripping the cords from her body. Raven feels a slight electrical tingle as the cords are unplugged. As she sits on the edge of her bed, her legs hang over the floor as if shes on the ledge of the ztallest skyscraper. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sliding off the bed until she felt the floor beneath her. She feels a cold pulse jolt through her legs as she touches the floor. After a few seconds of remembering how legs work, she props herself up with her arms, finally standing. Dr. Linto is surprised on how well she is doing without any therapy at all. 

“You are one tough girl Raven.”

He doesn't see it, but Raven smirks as she finds her balance on the ground, proudly standing straight with her new legs. He walks up next to her and keeps her center fortified. A leg is lifted up slightly and then brought forward; her first step. They feel weird. Heavy but light at the same time. The lightness and flexibility of tanic is able to absorb all of the shock but the strength is undeniably one of the strongest. The perfect combination for a limb. Next thing she knew, she was casually walking down the hall into the lobby of the pure white hospital. Not a single person is there besides a robot receptionist. 

Dr. Linto walks up to the desk and hands over some data and walks back over to Raven, leaning on one of the chairs, breathing a little heavy. “You alright? Its not too far from my car so you should be fine after seeing you walk like this.” Raven takes a deep breath and straightens back up and walks to the front door, and out to his car. The door automatically opens and a chair pops out, scooping up Raven and pulling her into the car. 

“Never sat in the new Iztel? These bad boys are state of the art. This was given to me as a gift for my hard work for the company.” 

“Anything made by Anthium is a joke.” Raven states as she huffs in the perfectly corrected seat of his car. 

“Remember, those limbs are Anthium made, so at least be a little thankful.”

The doors close as the car lifts off the ground. The bright blue under-glow shine on the road as the car drives into the sky. They drive through some thick fog for a few minutes until they emerge out into a horizon of tall neon lit buildings. They glow even in the day time as bright as the light in the sky. Holograms of dancers are shown throughout the strip. Casinos, oddities, vintage items, scammers, food stands, prostitutes, police, all are in one glance. Everyone was equipped with state-of-the-art tech, but the roads below looked trashy. Garbage everywhere, bowels and the homeless lay in the street in unison. Every few miles, Raven finds the same skull with green flames logo everywhere, she suspects it's most likely an affluent gang. 

The pinks, blues, and purple neon lights are faded from the fake sunlight, shining down on the city dwellers. Raven turns her head forward towards the line of cars. A big traffic jam is up ahead. Sometimes flying cars can have some issues with the pilots not wanting to give control to the vehicle, so there are instances where a blown processor causes some major malfunctions within the car itself. It can cause fires, explosions, memory loss, loss of control, and other things like that. But the police in Electrum City are one of the best. With top of the line AI developed by Anthium, they are able to do their job with precision and efficiency.

After a few minutes of cluster and chaos, the police take the car and the person to safety. Dr. Linto doesn't seem to mind about the traffic jam. In fact, he almost seemed happy about it. As the traffic begins to move again, Raven lays her head against the window of the car, looking out of it with the corner of her eye. They leave Electrum City a few minutes later. The buildings are eroding as they pass through like a gradient. “Hey Doc why are we in the slums?” Raven lifted her head back up and straight, being aware of her surroundings. “No reason really. Just thought we could drive around a bit to take your mind off of the hospital bed and room.” Raven responds with a soft and quiet thank you as she looks down on the people of the slums. They look back up as they see the brand new Iztel fly above their reach. 

As Raven observes these strange people, she notices a little girl hug a man with a backpack on. A bunch of junk and metal strapped to his back, but smiling as he walks into his home. She notices that there are no cars, no police, almost no tech at all walking around. Compared to the city, there isn't as much trash and dirtiness on the ground themselves, besides the dirt that they build off of. 

“How can they live like this?” Raven looks over at Dr. Linto almost in disbelief.

“Well, most of the people in here have been here for generations, they have grown up without all of the tech that we have. It's sad that Anthium doesn't give them even a little bit of tech. Just enough to help them out with everyday life.”

“Why don't they? They have plenty of money and unused bots that could easily help them here.” Raven looks back down at the poverty soaked ground. Kids are running around with ignorance and adults are either gone or barely hanging on.

“I think we all know why Anthium doesn't want to help these people. They want control  
. They control who gets what. What would happen if the slums started to rebel? A lot of killing. But besides, Anthium helps them out in their own way.” Raven sits back into the chair looking up at the ceiling of the brand new car. She lets out a long sigh and rests her head on her hand like she used to. “I think this is a good time to turn around and head back. Hopefully this helped you get your mind out of the room.” Raven looked over at Dr. Linto a bit confused, but not worrying anything about it.

As they get back to the hotel, Raven is greeted with that same beautiful automaton. “We are ready for your next treatment, Rave-ggglllnnnn-n.” Raven looks at the automaton in confusion, fixing her gaze onto her Doctor. “That, uh, isn't normal you know.” Dr. Linto look over at the automaton and hooks his arm around her. “Yeah I know, but she is one of our first models. Even though shes outdated, shes still my favorite. I couldn't possibly do without her.” He said with a large smile as he thanks her and escorts Ravens to her room.

“I think it was a good day today. Its getting a bit late though, and I have a bunch of things I need to work on-” His gazed locked onto her as she noticed his eyes widening a slight bit, as well as some hesitation. “Have a good night Raven.” He said as he hastily existed the room.


End file.
